The Beast Brothers of Remenant
by unseenw0lf
Summary: This is a story about two brothers who had been forced to fight through loss, betrayal, hate and distrust with only each other to rely upon. How will these two beastial brothers react to the enthusiasm and naivety of team RWBY when they are unexpectantly dragged into vales best hunter academy. Beacon This story places wolverine and sabretooth in the world of remnant from birth.
1. Chapter 1

The Beast Brothers of Remnant

Authors Note Hello and welcome to my first ever Fanfiction Story. I have been wanting to start writing fanfics for a while now and figured now was the best place to start. I do not own either the RWBY or X Men universe's which are the property of Rooster teeth and Marvel respectively. I am doing this for entertainment purposes only and am not making any profit from it. I honestly hope that this story will inspire a more experienced writer to adopt the crossover since the main reason I want to write is to create the stories that I always looked for on without luck. Well enough about that enjoy and please leave any constructive criticism that you think might 1

The morning was just starting to pick up in this quiet corner of the forest, the sun shone high and strong in the clear sky. The wind whispered gently as birds of all sizes and shapes sung filling the tall trees with their music, rabbits, foxes, and even some deer could be seen moving through the thick thriving underbrush.

A truly tranquil picture…..until.

" **Jimmy**!" a harsh voice shattered the peace that the wild life had enjoyed as the animals scattered and the birds fled the scene to escape the sudden threat. They were replaced by a gray haired old man with a wild bushy beard. His face was sharply carved though most of it was hidden under his long hair and beard and his weathered by time and the elements. His patch work brown robes had multiple traces of repaired holes and added material which spoke of simple but resourceful means. To be honest the only extraordinary thing about this man was the majestic antlers escaping his forehead similar to a deer, each point of his tree growth like head ornaments sharpened to spikes. You see this man was a Faunus part man part beast, and he was on a mission. He marched through the brush quickly despite being stooped with age and hardship wielding a large staff to aid him. His gait hobbled by an old injury in his right leg. Despite his age and injury he moved with grizzled confidence. The type that could only be brought by battling the worst that life had to offer, and winning obviously.

"Were the hell is that boy" muttered the elder as he stroked his scruffy beard coming to a stop in the centre of the clearing, apparently unaware of the figure moving above him in the trees getting ready to strike. The figure moved with care taking every precaution to make not even the slightest noise for their prey to detect as they slowly moved till they were above and behind the old man as he muttered to himself about his errant charge. In the shadows of the canopy one could see the flash of a malignant smirk as the figure prepared to pounce while the man's back was turned, the flash of silver from its right hand revealing dark intentions as it leapt down at the man as quietly as possible.

Unaware that the old man had his own smirk hidden from the now falling figure as large muscles previously hidden under his baggy robes kicked into action becoming defined against his loose robe as he prepared to retaliat against his attacker all signs of weakness gone. Even as the figure swung the now clearly seen hunting knife which flashed down towards his targets neck intent on slicing the venerable collection of veins and arteries wide open.

To no avail as the elder moved to the side twisting his body so the knife missed him by inches. The shadow's previously hidden blue eyes widened before he was hit in the chest by the elders staff, causing him to release the knife and sending him back into trunk of the tree that he had just leapt from.

Crashing into the tree with a huff as a blood red flash covered his back and chest seeming to shield him from both the strike and the impacts harm though clearly not entirely successful as the once shadow looked up coughing and panting in pain from the blow dashed out by the gray haired elder.

"Your getting better Jimmy but your not that good" Gloated the elder as he rested one of his arms on the staff smirking at the now revealed boy as his other hand skilfully twirled the blade he had caught from mid-air.

He was young only 10 years old and a little on the short side. His black hair was done up into two large almost triangular growths sticking up from his head giving him a wild look. If one looked closely at the growths they could see an occasional twitch from the large ears sitting atop the boys head mostly hidden by his strangely grown hair. Sharp blue eyes shining with animalistic cunning glared indignantly at the silver haired elder as he caught his breath and stood to his full height. At 4ft 4in he stood a bit shorter than most his age, a point of embarrassment for the child which he covered up with a mix of bravado and aggression. His body despite being so young was built of lithe muscle showing a life of either regular guided exercise or hard labour. Possible both.

"How the hell did you hear me old man? I was silent" Growled the now christened Jimmy as he stepped aggressively towards the elder despite being clearly outmatched. His bravado clearly amused the old man as he chuckled before explaining "your ears aren't as good as mine yet boy, and besides I knew this was coming since this morning. I was ready for this over 4 hours ago." The old man smiled as Jimmy looked shocked at this revelation whispering "How?" looking genuinely lost. The old man chuckled once more at the boys expression before stating "did you actually thing I wouldn't notice one of our training knifes was missing? Though I'm glad that you went to the effort of getting a blunted dagger before trying to assassinate me. Shows that you care about your old grandad. But if you are going to try something like this then you should really have gone all out. Stole and blunted a dagger from somewhere else, maybe from Cindrals kitchen?" Jimmy at first looked awed at the old man's perception before frowning disbelievingly at his closing statement "really Cindrals, if I took one of her skinning daggers she'd gut me like a fish. And if I blunted it." Jimmy shivered dramatically to the mirth of the elder who took a certain amusement at the child's fear of this Cindrals wrath. " _got him trained well don't you little sister"_ thought the elder before he began to move off back towards the small village that they had came from "hurry up lad, unless you want to miss lunch as well as breakfast for this little 'attack' of yours" hollered the quickly retreating elder as Jimmy stared blankly at his broad back before his words registered. Growling in annoyance at the old mans insistence on annoying him Jimmy still began to jog after him shouting " **Dammit for the last time gramps my name is Logan!** "

So that's the end of my first chapter ever as a fanfiction writer. If any one who reads this wants to create a story based off of this one then go right ahead, if you reach over 100K ill probably read it anyway. Id appreciate a shoutout but its not nessacarry, just do a good job so I can finally enjoy the story that ive been looking for on this site for over a month now. Im also going to make a list of stories that ive thought up and put them up on my profile for anyone to borrow. I will almost definetly not be able to create all of them so I would honestly appreciate it if anyone could take them up and make some great stories out ot them. If they are good and over 80K ill eventually read them though id appreciate if you could tell me about them before hand so id know where to look. Ill stop writing now ill try to make chapter 2 asap. Chapter 2 goals summary Its going to contain a description of the political atmosphere of Logans village, the ware bouts of his brother and his reasons for attacking the old man (and the olds mans name which ill keep secret for funs sake). Ill also try to make it longer and put some of logans training in.


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Brothers of remnant

Authors note. Hello again this is chapter two. It's longer than the last one and is focused on fleshing out Logan's younger life and the community he is a part of. It will also tease some things that are going to be very prevelant parts of Logans Development and the eventual situations that he'll find himself in. This is also my first ever pov chapter so I hope you enjoy. Both X-Men and RWBY are property of Marvel and Rooster teeth respectively this story is non-profit and created for entertainment purposes only.Chapter 2 (Logan POV)

Logan quickly caught up with the elder as they made their way back to their training hut to drop of the knife before breakfast. As they walked Logan's ears twitched as he listened to the various sounds of the forest. A rabbit's heart beating furiously as it hid from a hawk hunting in the sky, the sounds of ants scuttling across the rocks as the pair passed and even the laboured breaths of a deer nearby as it rested obviously having fled from some predator.

If it wasn't obvious Logan had very good ears.

"Anything interesting" muttered the elder who strode with his usual hobbled gait which still managed to force Logan to walk full pace to keep up. Logan looked up at the old man before returning his eyes to the path "Nothing much, might be a wolf nearby. Deer's scared shitless"

SMACK!

The resulting sound frightened some birds nearby to take flight as Logan gripped his hair in pain from the blow. "THE HELL WAS THAT FOR GRAMPS!" SMACK! "SHIT ST-" SMACK! "ARGH!"

Logan knelt down to get away from the old man's deceivingly strong hand as the elder gave him a warning look

"Just because I tolerate your swearing doesn't mean Cindral will. You've been getting too liberal with your language recently, goanna to get me in-trouble ya daft brat." Muttered the elder who resumed his pace forcing Logan to quickly catch up.

"Ya didn't have to hit me gramps" growled the boy as he matched the pace with difficulty.

"Don't lie either. We both know nothing less will get through your thick head lad" grunted the elder as he smirked at the boy's frustration. "Besides we're here"

Logan looked up still massaging his head to observe his lifelong home. It wasn't much a simple hut for the weapons and training equipment, an outhouse sitting away from the main house which was little more than a two room cabin and a rope and plank swing hanging from a nearby tree swinging in the breeze. But it was home and it was more than many had in this world. The elder jerked his head towards the house as he moved back to the hut, knife in hand. Logan took the message and moved to enter the main house.

As he walked his eyes were drawn towards a large gathering of gravestones set into the ground in a nearby tree, he moved on seamlessly ignoring the pain in his chest that had accompanied him for 6 long years. A lesson from his father from… before echoes in his mind as it does every time he goes through this little event. "Time doesn't heal scars kiddo but it does teach you how to ignore the pain and soldier on." If you're an ordinary person and wondering who the fuck would say this sort of stuff to a 4 year old, let's just say that Logan's education was always different…. And very interesting.

Little event seamlessly dealt with Logan turned the Knob to enter the building and was hit with the familiar smell of walls soaked with wood smoke. The cabin was over 50 years old and bore the stains of all the lives lived inside of it. Like the black spot where great aunt Agnes spilled her brothers homemade calligraphy set, or the darkened section of the wall where his uncle Marcus set fire to himself after laying too close to the fire pit with spirits (Vodka) in his hands, hell there was even a gouge in the wall where Logan's own father had killed a Beowolf with a chopping axe at the age of 7. Every stain, every piece of damage and every imperfection in this tiny little home had a story. Logan took all this in with a glance as he moved over to his section of the main room. A little corner with a cot and a chest of drawers, both hand carved by the elder during his mother's pregnancy. He began switching his dirty clothes with fresh ones for his trip into the village, take no consideration to the old man stomping past into his own room/office/private space away from annoying kids. They'd had conversations about this arrangement in the past.

As Logan finishes getting ready the old man walks out with two objects in hand and another on his back. Logan smirked in satisfaction, taking his trench knifes by the sheathes then strapping them onto his waist. They were simple 12inch long steel serrated combat daggers with custom fitted bronze knuckle dusters covering the leather wrapped handles and steel stubby spikes extending downwards past the handle to provide three separate methods of attack in close quarters. 'Just in case' thought Logan reaffirming the lessons taught to him as he looked up to admire the old man's choice of weapon. The axe resting against his back was almost as old as he was showing all the signs of wear and tear that continued use would yield. Its darkened leather handle was worn and had the occasional mark from deflected blows that had landed upon it, the wood that showed between the wrappings was aged but well taken care of showing signs of regular oiling. But the Axe's blade stole the show, a full foot across with a pronounced beard the single edged axe was noticeably sharp and like the other parts of the weapon showed signs of use, the occasional nick on the edge or a deep scratch across the side of the blade revealed that this particular tool was no woodsmen's axe, if the design didn't already give that away. The fact that it stood axe head to shoulder resting against the ground with the 6ft 10in elder made it clear that this weapon was not meant for normal hands.

"Goanna keep gawking at the old girl. You've seen her a thousand times" Bluntly stated the elder staring in amusement at the boys wonder at the sight of his longest running partner to date.

"It's still awesome though" muttered Logan looking the majestic if gruff axe over, the similarities between the axe and elder have not escaped his notice either as he snuck a few discreet glances at the old man's arms which were revealed to be intermediately scarred but covered in thick corded muscle so thick that one would struggle to wrap two hands around his forearm. "And stop looking at my arms kid, if you want some like these your goanna have to work for it." Smirked the elder as he turned and walked out of the house hastily followed by Logan who smirked cheekily at the elders back "like those, HA! Old man I'm going to have arms twice as large as yours by the time I'm 15" boasted the delusional Logan as he rushed past at full pace to begin climbing the trees further up the path on the way to the village.

"Ha" chuckled the elder "Kids these days" as he began his own hobbled march down the path.

(POV Switch Cindral)

 **BRRRRRRRRR!**

Cindral Mercy of the clan antler was use to this sound. To this scene waking up to the almost darkness of early morning, she was even used to the feeling of abject tiredness that had plagued her every morning since she turned 19 60 years ago.

It still pissed her off.

 **Crack!**

Her fist cracked down on the alarm with sudden violence only brought by reflex. The only reason her alarm was not a bunch of scrap at this moment was the fact that it was a model specially made to withstand cranky hunters from the kingdoms. Even still after striking the damn thing every morning for 20 years since she got it as a gift from her brother it had noticeable damage a crack here a dented piece there.

"Blasted machine" mumbled the still sleepy moose faunus as she quickly sat up before sleep took her again.

She swung herself out of bed into a pair of simple fur slippers that she had made herself after finding her bones could no longer cope with the early morning chill without pain like they could in her younger years. She trod through her small cabin twisting a small fire dust apparatus attached to the wall of her home quickly setting the preloaded logs alight. She moved in a stupor towards her kettle which was filled last night by two of the village boys at the well.

'Nice lads' she thought sleepily placing the kettle on the fire before moving towards her food cupboard for her one and only vice.

Coffee

After prepping (and downing) a cup she began her morning routines quickly showering and dressing for the day ahead, just as the sun was coming over the hill.

"Wonder how Jimmy and Aura are doing." Murmured the woman as she exited the house. If one wondered how a person who lived alone could afford such expensive things like a dust oven or an actual working shower in a village literally in uncharted land, there were two reasons. One, just because the village was miles away from the nearest 'civilised area' didn't mean these people where savages, or that they were stupid enough to enter this area without making sure they could survive in relative comfort. Most of the villagers had a certain skill that they had brought with them when they left the kingdoms, an entire clan in the village specialised in plumbing and house accessories. However you would be right if you thought such comforts were unusual for normal villagers which leads to the next reason. Cindral was the primary provider of cooked food for the entire village. That shower unit came at the cost of two extra eggs on old Marcus the Hog's plate every breakfast. And that heating unit was payed for with free sandwiches for the bull clan for 10 years. Cindral obviously couldn't do this alone she had women from all over the village and a few young lads to help her every hour of the cooking day. Though every family had some capacity to cook for themselves they simply didn't have time to do it during working hours.

The only reason a village this size could exist outside the kingdoms without extensive aid was twofold. Great countermeasures against the Grimm, and the fact that every member contributed to some facet of the villages running every single day. Cindral's contribution was running the villages primary eating place and managing the food stocks on a day to day basis. A job that she both understood the importance of and enjoyed.

As she made her way through the slowly waking village she spied several members of different clans moving around getting the early work done. Thanks to the clans being dedicated to certain jobs there were enough workers for every hour in the day to be covered and still provide a rest period of several hours for clansmen to relax.

"Seems they managed to get the river unblocked" murmured Cindral using her own conversation to spark up her brains engine for the day ahead. She soon arrived at the eating hall quickly unlocking the door and moving in grabbing an apron on the way. Several fellow early morning workers followed her in every one looking sleepy but determined to get the job done. With only a single glance each cook moved to his or her place in the back room kitchen quickly making a mix of breakfast and supper for the villagers. Several workers would have been up all night getting the river unblocked so it did not need to be said that they would be wanting something a little more filling than a breakfast meal, so supper it was. As the food began being made and sent out to the early birds and the all nighter workers Cindral began to move through her kitchen keeping the staff from making mistakes and aiding in the little jobs that needed to be done while still keeping an eye out.

She was in her element as more and more villagers came to the hall to eat. To anyone who knew kingdom faunus an obvious oddity would be quickly discerned. All the Faunus in the hall where herbivores with no outright carnivores. Another thing that would be noticed would be the large numbers of the individual faunus species grouped together rarely intermixing. Almost like a self-induced segregation based on species. The reason for this was based in the ancient mythology of the faunus clans, back when faunus had never seen a human and considered themselves the only sentient race on Remnant (though some humans would beg to differ). Back in these times the faunus where savage just like their human counter parts but with the addition of animal characteristics and influences on their culture and mythology. At one time some carnivorous faunus actually used to hunt and eat herbivorous faunus mimicking their animalistic counterparts. This obviously led to some bad blood between the different types of faunus types. Which stayed quite prevalent till the infamous Colour Wars were such petty grudges where put aside in the face of humanities terrible treatment of faunus citizens.

One may ask why such attitudes prevailed in this village even a century after the colour wars ended. Well that's because the exposition that this village was formed from was created and launched 20 years before the Colour Wars even started. As such this revolution in attitudes never occurred and ancient biases prevailed. This may also create the question of why the herbivores where so segregated among each other, the answer to that wa….

"Auntie Cindral" Shouted a young voice as a black blur rushed through the hall to meet the elderly woman with a tackle hug around the waist.

 **OOMPH!** Grunted the woman as she quickly steadied herself before she could fall looking down at her great grandnephew.

"Hello Jimmy" stated Cindral as she looked disapprovingly at the boy as he smiled back cheekily "What did I tell you about barging into the hall, you could have hurt someone." Admonished Cindral as she automatically looked around for her elder brother Aura quickly spotting the silver haired warrior as he entered the hall. It was at this moment that she registered the quiet that had fallen over the hall. She looked over at the villagers who were obviously uncomfortable at the presence of her two closest relatives, though for very different reasons.

"Lets go to my office much more comfortable right" said Cindral as she pushed a false upbeat tune to her voice as she guided Logan towards the back of the hall hoping to spare him the wary and disgusted looks of the villagers. She could tell despite his attempt to remain happy for her sake that the reaction of the villagers both hurt and angered him. Only her presence stopped him from lashing out. As she opened her office and checked to make sure her brother followed she spied the looks that the villagers were sending him.

Looks of fear.

 **AU** This chapter was originally going to be a bit longer but I've had to move some of my planned content over to chapter 3 since I felt it was taking too long between this and my college stuff. Gotta give you guys something. I hope my writing qualities improved since I've been seriously trying to implement the advice that I've already received but I guess we'll see. Also next chapters going to include both an explanation to the things teased in this chapter. If you've seen the recent World of remnant videos you might already have an idea about some of them. It will also have the training scene I promised. (I think I did any way not got time to check):

Hope you enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beast Brothers of Remnant

 **Authors note: Sorry for the long hiatus been struggling to find the time to sit down and write. In addition to this chapter I'm finally going to put down the stories that I've fought up on my page. If anyone decides to take up a story idea then I would appreciate a shout out but its not necessary. I hope you guys enjoy and I'll try my best to make this chapter worth the wait.**

 **Chapter 3**

The office that Cindral laid claim too was scarcely decorated, emphasising how little time she spent in it. Always busy cooking or acting as a village diplomat Cindral didn't have much time to make use of this office, as such she usually did all her paper work on the go. Despite this her affluent position did allow some luxuries. A high backed black leather chair sat before a hardwood desk with two simpler cushioned red fabric seats for guests. Gifts from traveling merchants who once visited. As Logan and Aura wandered over to sit down on the two chairs Cindral moved over to the storage cabinet fishing three cups and a bottle of pressed berry juice before joining her small family.

"You two were a bit late today, usually you're in before the breakfast crowd." Murmured Cindral still not fully recovered from the awkward events just 2 minutes earlier. She removed the bottle's cork smiling a little at Logan's impatient gaze following her actions.

"Woulda been, but we ran into some grimm on the way over. Let the kid handle it." Growled Aura also still affected by the events, but were Cindral was awkward Aura was furious.

Logan smirked proudly forcefully changing the atmosphere in a fit to improve his two guardians moods. "Yea! Took down three beowolfs and a ursa major by myself!" Yelled the excitable boy attempting to impress his aunt.

"That right." Cindral spoke through a sudden frown glaring at her brother "Could you go get me some water from the well. The kitchens running low."

Logan saw through this obvious lie, but was not about to challenge his scary aunt. He quickly retreated slightly upset about not getting to spend more time with his aunt but knowing that he didn't want to be here if she got set off. Aura sat like a stone staring at his sister knowing exactly what she was going to say. As she turned to him staring right back with clear anger in her eyes. Both waited till Logan shut the door before Cindral started off.

"Explain"

 **Flashback**

Logan and Aura were walking through the forest down the path towards the village. The pair made good time keeping the pace high to get to their destination before the breakfast rush.

"Yo old man" Logan suddenly spoke out garnering his guardians attention.

"What brat" Grunted the elderly auroch as he continued to watch the forest covertly scanning for threats.

"I still don't get it. Why don't the villagers like me or Victor, they always staring or glaring, pisses me off." Questioned the boy as he stared at his old teacher.

"'Sigh' how many times I gotta explain it brat it's an old belief system that goes back to the primal age of faunus, back when some clans considered living as anything other than their animal counterpart as evil or sacrilegious." Stated the exasperated old man as he continued his explanation for what felt like the 1 thousandth time "Carnivorous clans of this type used to hunt other faunus considering them no better than deer or elk causing most of the herbivorous clans to band together to fight them off, it's how the first Faunus civilisation got started. Our clan descends from those clan and as such has a hate of carnivorous faunus set in tradition. It's also why we avoid mixed species relationships to prevent the random chance mix of creating carnivores." Stated Aura making sure to keep a good eye on Logan to make sure he didn't get hurt by the reality of his situation.

Logan looked down at the path sombrely "Yea ma and da were a mix right? Ma was a Deer and Da was a bull." Murmured Logan.

"Right, usually two faunus that are both herbivores or carnivores will birth a babe of the same type but as you and victor show there are exceptions. This is why pairings outside of clans are heavily restricted to arranged marriages to keep genetics from becoming inbred." Bluntly getting to the truth of the matter Aura looked over as Logan's head drooped in thought. He returned his eyes to the road

The elder's head twitched suddenly at a suspicious sound in the distance before he looked over at the spot that Logan had occupied.

Keyword 'had'

" 'Sigh' Damn kid and his damn ears" Grunted the annoyed elder as he moved over towards one of the trees easily spotting the small tracks where the boys feet and hands had grasped the tree. With one slight application of aura to his good leg he leaped up into the trees and began to follow his protégés tracks. As he approached he began to hear growls and bestial grunts and almost unconsciously he bled his emotions away leaving him a blank slate. This was an ancient technique of the warrior clan, a method to sneak up close to monsters who could sense emotions, and were attracted to all negative feelings and thought and had driven man and faunus kind to the brink of extinction more than once.

Grimm

As he approached he quickly noticed his student sitting on a branch just ahead of him observing clearly waiting for his teacher. His own usually sparkling blue eyes blank and cold with the technique, only the slightest flash of emotion revealed his inexperience with it. The elder came to rest next to him as he joined in the observation. Three Beowolfs were scuffling in a clearing just below them, completely unaware of their two watchers. The Beowolf grimm where the cannon fodder of the grimm force, being the most numerous and most prone to grouping up. If you saw one there was almost definitely more sitting nearby, they were modelled similar to the mythical werewolves and had the fangs and claws comparable to one.

If one wondered what the grimm where doing frolicking in a field then allow me to reassure you to the intentions of this activity. The Grimm were not playing, they were training. A swipe with the claws just barely dodged, a snap of powerful jaws deliberately short of the mark to avoid damage, blunt force impacts with closed hands. The grimm where sparring to learn how to fight, these three were clearly young, with one being at most 3 years old leading the exercise. Shown by his slight mask plating. This was the advantage that social Grimm had over their stronger solitary brothers, they could learn even with no enemies nearby.

Aura and Logan simply sat observing the three monsters, before both readied themselves for combat in their own ways. Logan drew his trench knives and began rolling his shoulders limbering up to fight. Aura calmly unsheathed his axe before a slight shimmer appeared across him as he enhanced his body to counter his age granting him speed and strength comparable to him in his prime. As this shimmer completed its work the grimm below finally noticed their loss of solitude as their ears pricked up and they disengaged from one another looking for the (to their emotion based senses) invisible threats, as they were forced to work with only a slight sliver of aura and a tiny drop of escaped bloodlust from a novice.

The elder looked at his eager charge before giving a dismissive wave of his hand. That was all Logan needed as he pushed of the branch falling upon the unsuspecting grimm. He pinned one to the ground after colliding with its back before he proceeded to slit its throat causing the grimm to quickly disperse into mist. Said mist served another purpose however as it invisibly saturated Logan's clothes and skin making him visible to the other two grimm who quickly turned and lunged at the youngster.

As they neared they manoeuvred into a simple tactical lunge that had one leap over the other as they neared, both lunging at the boy attempting to stop any escape by ground or air. Only to have their movement put against them. As the two approached Logan lunged right back at them targeting the top grimm with his knives as his foot collided with the head of the lower grimm stunning it and sending it stumbling to the grass as he met the higher grimm in mid-air his other leg shoot up to crash into the lower jaw of the beast closing its mouth as his two knives sliced through its arm muscles neutralising its claws before he moved in for the kill. He slammed one knife into the beasts neck into its head even as he twisted in mid-air throwing his other knife into the recovering ground grimm's eye killing both. He pushed off the still airborne dissipating body before rolling across the ground to retrieve his other knife raising both into a ready position. The fight wasn't over yet, his ears told him so. A mighty crash resounded as more grimm entered the vicinity.

Though Logan immediately knew he was outclassed. Four Ursa class grimm rushed through the underbrush towards the young warrior. Ursa grimm where the tanks of the main grimm force, being modelled after bears they were mountains of meat and plating capable of ripping into houses. Logan knew that he couldn't fight four at a time. Not because of any lack of skill but because his body and aura weren't developed enough to take a single hit from Grimm of this size, especially since one looked to be a major, otherwise known as an elder grimm, stronger and more developed then their compatriots. As the three younger ursas rushed him the elder bear monster stalked around to the side showing experience in killing men only further sealing Logan's doom…..

If it weren't for one angry old man. Aura had been hunting Grimm since he was a boy under his father's tutorship and had killed literally hundreds of thousands of the beasts over his century long career as a warrior of the village. Three underdeveloped ursa couldn't even be called practice. With a streak of white light enveloping his form the ancient man leaped almost flying across the ground raising his axe before the awed gaze of his protégé. He reached the grimm within a second before with clenching muscles he struck. A single one handed chop with his weapon split two of the grimm into half's even as his other hand reached out and touched the final grimms neck sending a single strand of white light into its neck which wrapped around its spine and constricted shattering the vital bundles of vertebrae and nerves killing the monster. Effortless.

The Ursa Major stopped its slow advance at the arrival of this clearly much greater threat staring with uncanny intelligence at the man who had slaughtered its three peons in less than a second. Aura looked right back into the grimms familiar eyes. Blood red glowing eyes filled with the same hate that he had seen on every other grimm he had ever faced.

As Logan would say it pissed him off. He once again took off towards the grimm raising his axe for the finishing blow, the grimm reared back its paw but it wouldn't be able to strike fast enough.

If Aura was still a young man this would have been the end, but he wasn't. He was an old man who had experienced war after war after war. His body was covered in wounds from past battles both won and lost. Many would have been fatal if it wasn't for his sister's unique skills. And one of these fatal wounds now chose this time to rear its head. An arrow wound from a battle against bandits over 40 years ago back when the warrior clan boasted well over 70 members and not just two.

He had broken his aura after taking down the bandit chief and was celebrating his victory with this brothers when an arrow from a surviving bandit had struck him from behind hitting his lung. Said bandit didn't survive much longer as his long gone brothers tore him apart. But the wound would have killed him without Cindral. And now it was costing him as his rush was interrupted with a spasm in his lungs causing him to start coughing uncontrollably interrupting even his iron clad concentration. Slowing him just enough to allow the ursa major's paw to strike him head on.

His fully developed aura protected him but his impact with the ground strained his already uncontrollable respiratory organs resulting in a coughing fit that left him grounded.

"Grandpa!" Yelled Logan getting over his shock at this unexpected turn of events and rushing forward at the major drawing its attention before it could capitalise on his grandfather's current weakness. Aura attempted to yell out at his grandson but his coughing prevented it. He was forced to watch his ten year old grandson take on the clearly century old Grimm. 'Not again, please god not again' begged the coughing elder in his mind, his eyes locked on the ensuing battle.

Logan confronted the grimm face to face as the monster seemed to smirk at him in arrogance. Its paw raised up and struck forward with devastating speed and strength forcing Logan to flip himself through the air to avoid it, spinning in mid-air to strike said arm with his knives just barley cutting through the skin causing trickles of mist to spray out, angering the beast at best. The ursa let out an ear bursting roar causing Logan's ears to tuck town resulting in his hair flattening on his head before he was forced to backflip away from the beast's claws which scored four lines into the dirt. It grunted in fury at its prey's slippery nature before its eyes drifted over to the still contorting old man. It lumbered forward with deadly intent eyes locked on the elder's desperate attempts to regain his breath. It advanced towards the old warrior with clear intent to kill him at his weakest.

Logan quickly noticed the shift in attention and quickly charged the beast just before it reached the elder. Suddenly it changed its focus back towards the unprepared boy lashing out with its paw catching his left arm in its iron hard grasp before lifting him into the air.

Logan's eyes widened as he realised that the grimm had used his grandfather as bait to catch him, his aura strained to keep his arm from breaking In the monsters grip as he desperately attempted to free himself from the potentially fatal position.

The monster seemed to relish in its victory seemingly glancing at the elder out of the corner of its eye mocking him before turning its full attention to its current prey. Instead of swiping at him and potentially letting him wriggle free the old beast opened its mouth and prepared to bite down. Logan's feet flailed hitting the air as he realised the beast's intentions, in his panic he looked towards his grandfather for aid, only to see him still unable to breathe. Despite this his eyes locked on his grandsons as he pushed every ounce of support that he could through his eyes despite his own fear for the boy.

Logan stared at his grandfather the realisation that he had no help coming flashing across his eyes before he returned his attention towards the grimms rearing head.

'I need to move, but my arms trapped' Logan thought panicking as he desperately tried to find a way to either escape or at least avoid the beasts bite. 'My aura can't take a bite from this monster, its barley keeping my arm intact'

He attempted to wiggle free only for the beast to tighten its grip on him straining his aura further forcing him to cry out in pain.

'Damn it I can't get free and my arms constricting my shoulder, I can't move' Logan was truly beginning to panic now as his mind struggled to find any way to survive this. His right arm shoot up knife in hand striking the beast but he couldn't cut its leather like skin with so little momentum behind his strikes. He couldn't even twist his body into the stabs since his shoulder was constricted by its grip and anything else he had in his arsenal would take to long.

"Wait my shoulder" murmured Logan as he began to examine his trapped arm though his thoughts were left unsaid as the ursa finally sent its head forward attempting to torment Aura by biting Logan's legs off first, the cruelty of its species shown through the malignant glint in its unnatural eyes.

'CRACK!'

A little known fact about aura was that it could affect the body in any way that the user desired, it could be used to turn ones limbs into weapons or speed up ones reflexes, but this could also be used to cause damage to one's own body. Many captured huntsmen/huntresses hand used this to break their own necks while immobilised. Which eventually resulted in the creation of aura suspending cuffs.

Logan used this little known fact to his painful advantage. Dislocating is arm from the shoulder allowing him enough room to swing his body away from the approaching grimm's teeth, which chomped on air. The pain was immense and Logan barely managed to stop himself from screaming via a combination of adrenalin and willpower his eyes locked onto the beast with primal fury.

He had an opening.

With brutal force he slammed an aura enhanced foot into the grimms eye resulting in a small explosion of black mist as the ancient grimm reared back in shock and pain.

'Roaaargh' Screamed the beast as its other paw was lifted to cradle its maimed face, before its furious one eyed gaze locked back on its prey still in its grasp.

'I have one chance' The thought rushed through Logan's mind as he prepared his trench knife in his free arm, a slight outline of red appearing around it slowly starting to form into an ethereal copy of the blade hovering just above its surface. Logan prepared himself as the grimm opened its mouth, no longer seeking to maim but to instead rip his throat out in revenge. Its paw dropped from its face revealing its once glowing red eye had been replaced with a pitch black hole were only dark mist emerged. Its face rushed forward full speed attempting to end the fight before this tiny creature could harm it again.

But it had waited too long and lost its chance.

Logan reared his hand back before throwing it forward, knife held in an ice-pick grip and surrounded with an aura of bloody light. The knife which had once only scratched at the beast's skin sunk to the hilt inside its skull with a slick squelch piercing whatever black monstrosity this creature called a brain. Logan glared into the beasts remaining eye as it seemed to widen in shock.

'aaaaarrrrrgggghhhh!'

The adrenalin rushed through him at his success causing him to unleash a primal roar of victory as he pulsed his compacted aura blade causing it to disperse in an explosion of force inside the grimms skull resulting in its entire head exploding into black mist.

As the arm that had held him released its grip Logan fell over 9 feet towards the ground to unfortunately land on his now dislocated and heavily bruised arm. He let out a strangled whimper as the pain seemed to burn through his entire left half causing him to quickly stem tears as his adrenalin rush left him leaving only pain and shaking hands.

'Damn it don't cry, this is a victory damn it.' Despite his thoughts Logan's eyes watered as he shifted onto his good side slowly sitting up onto his knees. His ears twitched as he looked over at his approaching grandfather who had finally recovered from his coughing fit. Logan quickly turned his gaze away desperately attempting to wipe away his tears with his hand before the one man he respected could see them. The elder kneeled with difficulty and caught his wards hand stopping his action.

"It's okay to cry. I did." Stated the old auroch referencing the first time that he fought an opponent beyond his abilities and was confronted with death.

Logan responded with a disbelieving gaze before his eyes seemed to water further the occasional sob escaping him as his body shook in a mix of pain and shock.

"You ready?" Questioned the elder glancing at the boys arm lying limp against his side.

Logan looked down shoring up his resolve before he nodded bracing himself as his grandfather grasped his arm.

Holding his arm straight he gave no warning before he pushed it back into its socket with a 'crack!' drawing a slight cry from the boy.

Aura leaned back on his feet as he looked at the boy that he had raised from childhood before he reached out and picked up the two knifes lying in the dirt. Handing them to Logan who sheathed them automatically wincing as sheathing the left dagger aggravated his still sore but already healing wound.

'Always was good a healing himself. Cannae help but think it's part of his semblance. Though it hasn't surfaced yet' idled the old warrior as he took in the full scope of the events.

"hahahahahaha!" The laughter was sudden and unexpected as the old auroch found himself laughing uncontrollably. Logan looked at his guardian as if he had gone mad, before the realisation began to dawn on him. The elders arm shot out making sure to avoid his left arm as he dragged the boy into a hug. His relief at Logan's not only survival, but victory against the elder ursa major was over whelming so much so that he honestly couldn't be bothered thinking about what so many social grimm being so close to the village could mean. Logan slowly began to chuckle and them laugh with his grandfather as he repeated the realisation in his head again and again.

'im alive, im alive. Im alive. IM ALIVE!'

Their laughter slowly died off as the elder raised himself up pulling the boy with him as he limped over towards his axe grasping the weapon before turning back towards his student.

"I see you finally got aura blade augmentation down" Stated the elder smiling proudly at Logan even as he absent-mindedly inspected his weapon for any damages. Returning his gaze to his protégé he calmly murmured "I think that performance was deserving of a name" Causing Logan to break out into a massive smile his eyes shining in delight at his grandfather's words.

The name was an ancient tradition of the warrior clan which was granted from master to pupil upon proving themselves ready to step out from under their master's shadow and into the world as an independent warrior. It was a way for a master to state 'you're as strong as I can make you now go find your own strength' Logan had been training for it his entire life. His older brother Victor Creed had received his from the elder a year ago and had used his new freedom to leave the village and return to society with the intention of joining the white fang to fight for the freedom of faunus. He had got the idea from a white fang member who had stumbled on the village just over 4 years ago while fleeing from grimm and vale authorities after a failed mission. He had snared Victor with his stories of fighting against the tyranny of the kingdoms to free faunus kind from fates like the Schnee family mines, whoever they were the white fang seemed to have a serious grudge against them. Propaganda thought Logan but he trusted his brother to not get into trouble, at least until Logan got his own name and could join him. And keep his ass out of trouble.

'What will it be' thought Logan as he waited in anticipation.

"To bad I can't think of anything. Oh well." Sung the elder as he turned and began using another aura technique involving reseting his aura shields in a sudden pulce to both return his aura to a calm but ready state and also disperse any lingering grimm mist from his skin and clothes deliberately ignoring Logan's indignant glare and furious growl.

"What the actual fuck old man! Ya cannae drop that shit and just leave it! I need my name to go after Victor!" Screamed the infuriated boy as his grandfather smirked at his reaction furthering his ire.

"Firstly stop swearing we're still going to Cindral's, secondly yes I can and thirdly I'm not through training you." Listed the old trainer as he smiled smugly.

"What the… You let Victor leave when he could kill 20 beowolfs without being seen, I could do that if I had a bow." Growled the still indignant boy as his anger was only slightly cooled with the elder's explanation, enough that he would wait for an extended answered before deciding just how pissed he should be.

"Victor was a stealth and assassination expert" Bluntly stated the elder before he hefted his massive axe "Not exactly my forte. By that point there was nothing that I could do to advance him further. So I let him go so that he could find strength in himself. And despite their… low status the white fang has a wide variety of stealth experts to further his education, comes with being a gorilla or terrorist organisation, and just so happens the white fang is both." Explained Aura as he watched the explanation cool Logan's anger.

" 'SIGH' alright, ok. I get it." Logan murmured despondent before quickly regaining his cheer. "That means that once you're done training me I'll be way stronger than Victor." Cheered Logan as he smiled at his trainer.

Aura smiled back before making a gesture towards Logan's clothes reminding him about the invisible mist saturating his body watching as Logan's red aura seemed to flash before black mist fell off of his body leaving him both relaxed and clean. Both continued their journey returning to the path and enjoying the sounds of nature on their way towards the village.

"By the way while we're still on the subject do you remember the warrior names? Of the last generation" Stated the elder out of the blue.

"What? Of course how could I forget?" Questioned Logan as he turned towards his teacher in confusion.

"Well you seem to keep forgetting why the villages are dicks so…." Questioned the old man as he continued along the path.

"Oy! I don't forget. It just doesn't make any sense that people who could build a village in the middle of nowhere could be so stupid." Growled the boy as he stared indignantly at the old man.

"Well either or, recite them" Demanded the elder with a brow raised in challenge.

" 'Sigh' fine, Uncle Rayford, Avalanche. Auntie Soe, Fire Flash. Uncle's Kyle and Liam, The Underdogs. Uncle Marcus, Hammer. Aunt Michele, Warper."

Aura smiled in pride stating "Got your father's generation down now close relatives: father, mother, me, Cindral and your brother." Stated the elder proud of his grandson's clear respect for their fallen brothers and sisters.

Logan smiled wistfully before reciting. " Unstoppable¸ Blitzkrieg, Aegis, Angel and **Sabertooth**.

 **Flashback end (Long one)**

"So that's what happened" Finished off Aura calmly drinking his fruit drink awaiting Cindrals reaction.

Cindral appeared to be restraining herself with some difficulty. The emotions on her face were a volatile cocktail of worry, anger and pride.

"How the hell did you, Aura the Aegis get taken down by a single ursa." She murmured incredulously

Her furious glare demanded an explanation so with a sigh Aura explained.

"I'm old sister, been fighting for over 30 years before you were born and its catching up on me. If I was alone the cough wouldn't have done anything, an ursa couldn't break my shields. Something I wish I had the breath to tell Jimmy before he tried to one on one an Ursa Major close range. But he pulled through and is far stronger than before, he's touched death and fought it off. It's a neccassary part of a warrior's educati."

"Don't give me that crap!" Snarled Cindral her glare even more severe as she attempted to drill holes in Auras Soul.

"Unless you forgot I was a trainee warrior till I turned 13 and I know that the 'trial of the reaper' doesn't occur till a warrior is over 16 and unlocks their semblance. Jimmy aint either or those. And the trials done with hallucinations." Cindral continued to glare at her elderly brother. He simply sighed and looked down.

"I didn't forget. Was a damn shame when you were pulled from the clan. But we both know your semblance" Aura attempted to placate Cindral only to be interrupted.

"Is too important to risk losing to the grimm. As if I haven't heard that shit a thousand times before. I made peace with that before I turned 20. Still, don't try to pull the wool over my eyes…. 'Sigh' at least he can avoid that trial, nobody is the same afterwards."

"He won't be unchanged by this Cindral" Cautioned Aura "Bare minimum he'll be more confident and aggressive. Almost being killed brings a new perspective that the fools in the village won't be able to understand. Beating an opponent above your own abilities brings its own realisation, the villagers might get the wrong idea if they notice his new confidence might try something which will cause him to lash out. None of the villagers truly realise how close they are to death when they anger him, or me." Aura paused before he suddenly growled taking Cindral slightly off guard "God dammit! Ever since the chief's son brought that whole 'positivity only' bull-crap into the village there's an entire generation of them that's never even seen grimm, and none of them know how to fight since they refuse to allow any of the younger members to join the warrior clan. Cant say I blame them with what happened" Stated Aura unhappily admitting that the villagers had a point about not wanting to join the clan.

"Cant deny that it works though." Stated Cindral almost timidly reminding her brother of the villages lack to grimm attacks ever since the new policies were introduced. She always hated these conversations.

"Only because me and Jimmy patrol the forest, killing the few grimm that are attracted. People can't be happy all the time. The moment something goes wrong we'll be up to our arses in grimm with only two warriors, one of whom is still a child. I heard the boys wife's with child. That could be good or bad. If the birth goes wrong…. The negativity would destroy the village."

Auras countenance was that of a weary soldier who felt himself surrounded by fools. His family and clan had sacrificed almost all their numbers in the Grimm swarm that had assaulted the village 11 years ago to save it and now the very village they died for was in danger of destruction from its own idiocy. He took another drink of his juice finishing it off before looking back at his sister, who's look of worry reflected his own emotion's.

"Best go grab the brat. He'll ave caused trouble at this rate." Murmured Aura attempting to diffuse the awkward atmosphere that had been brought in by his pessimism.

"Yea best get back to work. Kitchen will go to chaos without me." Murmured Cindral not meeting her brother's eyes. As he rose and walked out the back door from her office to avoid the stares from the villagers he had long started to resent.

Cindral sighed before standing from her desk looking over at a cabinet in the corner of her office which held her longbow from her training days. Before moving back towards the exit into the main hall where the villagers continued to eat their meals before leaving to their assigned duties. She moved off towards the kitchen thinking about her one-sided conversation with her brother.

It was hard for her to discuss the new status quo. On one hand she herself was a civilian and had lived her entire adult life without being exposed to the evils of the world without someone being there to fight it off for her. On the other hand she was once an aspiring warrior who was only denied entrance to the clan because of her semblance of healing. The reason her name, the last gift from the clan before she was removed and made a civilian, was angel. Her semblance had limits, its reliance on her own physical vitality being the most prominent. This also meant that it had invariably weakened with age.

She could once heal three people from a state near death before she collapsed. Now just healing one would push herself halfway over that same edge. She had simply been forced to prioritise, heal what would kill a person and leave what would heal on its own. But as time went on the things she had to push to the side when healing had become larger and larger. As she had learned to her shame almost 11 years ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Beast Brothers of Remnant**

Chapter 4

 **Authors note: Just wanted to mention that my plan for this story is to finish the first 'vol' around where volume of the RWBY franchise starts. Don't worry this will be at least 100 thousand words worth of content since I plan to go through both Logan's story and several other new characters including some side stories including active characters from RWBY. As for the recurring question of whether Wolverine and Sabretooth will have their mutant powers you'll just have to wait and see. I've got this story planned out already I'm just putting the story into paper at this point. After completing volume 1 of this series my plan is to move onto one of my other potential stories for a small break before starting vol 2. This is still my main story and most likely will be until either I work out a good way to end it or the RWBY franchise itself ends. Also for anyone not reading the comments Chapter 3 has been updated with several word fixes and a finishing section at the end which includes an explanation of Cindral's powers and the political state of the village. For now enjoy chapter 4. Gonna be some expansion of the village as a world and some fleshing out of the villagers.**

The village streets only just beginning to quiet down as the workers arrived at their work while the other membersbegan to trade food in preparation for dinner and complete the odd jobs around the village. As such only the non-workers and people on scheduled off days were walking around this early. It was on the main street that Logan could be seen wandering casually while looking around at the sights and sounds of this little civilisation.

Logan walked through the village forcing himself to walk slowly to increase the time that Aura and Cindral would have to talk.

'Hope the old man can calm aunt Cindral down she's scary when she gets like that'

As he walked the surrounding villagers kept at least a meters distance between them and him. Granting him the occasional glare or side look but none of them brave enough to actually try anything.

'Assholes learned that lesson the hard way' Thought Logan returning the glares and providing scathing looks to those who didn't even have the balls to look at him directly.

As he continued towards the water fountain he reminisced about the first time one of the villagers had tried to cause him trouble. It had only happened once showing that the villagers weren't completely stupid.

A bully called Kharl from the hog clan had tried to push Logan around when he was four. He was used to being the big boy and had built himself a rep throughout the village, part of the reason Logan didn't get into trouble when he fought back. At this point Logan's aura that he had unlocked at the age of 3 wasn't strong enough to create even a weak shield and was only used for enhancement. His brother had watched knowing that his little brother didn't need any help as the 4 year old boy started to beat the hell out of the 10 year old overweight pig. It would have ended with Logan knocking the daft shit out, but Kharl had just so happened to get himself a switch blade from his father's workshop and upon being battered around and humiliated by a toddler had drawn the blade and attempted to slice little Logan. Logan dodged but didn't have a chance to retaliate before Victor came on the scene and crushed Kharls knife hand before scarring him across the face with his claws. Since Kharl was so disliked in the village, below even the two 'carnivorous abominations' the villagers actually let the incident go in their favour and let the brothers off with a slap on the wrist.

Even at that age Logan could have fought Kharl, knife or no but Victor drew the line at threatening his "little bro jimmy's" life.

In the warrior clan unlocking ones aura was considered the first trial. The 'trial of evolution' was left up to the student after they were taught the technique to unlock their aura when they began their training at 2. The earlier that they unlocked it the faster they could receive full training to become warriors, though said aura couldn't be used for shielding until they were eight it could be used for healing and enhancement all throughout a student's childhood. This prevented permanent damage or disfigurement from the harsh training during formative years and allowed for a child of Logan's current 10 year old size to have the overall strength of two men.

And Logan had nothing on Aura's strength. He once wrestled a goliath to the ground as a demonstration of what the boys could earn through training. Though at his age it did tire him out quite a bit, he also had a limp for a week which was noticed by Cindral. When she found out what he had done from Victor she almost tore Aura's head off.

Logan and Victor where both prodigies unlocking their aura at age 3 just months after being taught the technique and beginning their training. The average in the clan was age 7 which exceptional students were expected to do it at age 5. The brothers created new records one after another, though Victor helped Logan out to beat his record by two months.

Logan continued to walk down the path parting the stream of early working villagers as he walked on looking up at the colossal mountain which framed the North side of the village. In the forests the trees where so well grown and so tight that you couldn't see the sky meaning that these visits into the village granted Logan a rare opportunity to observe the world that he lived in from the ground level.

The mountain rose above the village in an inverted descending V shape with a valley sitting between the centre of the village and the middle slope of the hill were a large forest separated the two. Said forest was the life line of the village and the reason why not even the deer clan hunters had ran into any grimm in generations. Despite every clan being descended from a plant eating animal, Faunus of both types had more, humane diets, though ones core animal did influence food preferences for a balanced diet a Faunus had to eat both meat and plants in variety.

The hunter clan once worked closely with the warrior clan to secure food from the woodlands safely with the hunters hunting and the warriors taking down any grimm that tried to interfere. After the bandit assault on the village 47 years ago were Aura got his arrow wound the village migrated from its position in the mountains close to vale to this little valley on the other side of the mountain range. This was where the forest came in. The forest under the mountain was part of the reason why the village had survived for this long without any grimm contact, it contained a massive amount of animals including deer, wolves, boars, bison and rabbits/hares. The hunter clan immediately declared the forest off limits to the rest of the village and began controlled hunting in the area, making sure to only hunt certain amounts of animals at certain times so the population's never became inbred or ran out, providing a virtually unlimited supply of meat to the village population and ending the relationship between them and the warriors.

Logan's eyes tracked up towards the mountain itself. The one thing separating the village (and primarily himself) from the larger world of the 4 kingdoms. The village rested on the vale continent though the villagers stubbornly refused the call it that and instead referred to it as Reaman the ancient Faunus word for the landmass.

Logan planned to climb that mountain just like his brother had before and join him in the wider world. He had kept his wish secret from everyone except Aura knowing that despite the villagers insistence that the warriors where no longer needed that all of the intelligent members of the community knew that without Logan their one method of defence against the grimm would die with Aura forcing them to start again when their current 'happy thoughts' defence inevitably fell apart. If they weren't all dead. Logan knew that if he told anyone the village would demand he stayed to be glared at and whispered about with hate, cursed to defend them till he died.

Fuck. That

These people treated him and Victor like garbage since they were toddlers and would treat them even worse if they weren't afraid of getting their collective asses handed to them the moment they tried anything. The one time that a group of villagers had actually gotten the balls to try something was when Logan was six. This was the reason that the villagers looked at Aura with fear.

Funnily enough he didn't do a thing.

Seven grown men came to the family hut and demanded that Aura hand over the 'abominations'. They were drunk and stupid shouting slurs and pronouncing about the horrors that they were going to subject the two children too. Throughout this Aura just stood and stared at them through the window. He stared when they threw stones at the door, he stared when they started attempting to bash the door down, he stared as they tried to set the house on fire not realising that the clan had long since fireproofed their homes, he stared when they called him a coward….

And he stared when their hatred summoned a hoard of grimm who tore the group apart. They were slow unable to outrun the grimm. They begged Aura to save them. When the first died they even begged Logan and Victor who sat in their rooms forbidden to leave at Aura's command.

Aura stared through it all.

They all died, then he walked out and tore through the grimm venting his anger into his strikes, keeping the boys inside so they didn't see the remains of the foolish men who had tried to harm his family. He told the village what happened and the families of those same men were forced to collect the remains of their family members.

This was a grimm reminder to the villagers that they were still dependent on Aura for survival. And a warning to all of the particular hateful members of the village, "try to harm my family and you'd better hope that I'm the one that kills you".

Logan was quickly shaken from his dark thoughts as he had arrived at the well. It was currently surrounded by several female villagers and the youngest children all under 5 years old, too young to be left alone with the larger children though several could be seen attempting to sneak away only to be called back by their watchful mothers who kept an eye on them even as they discussed the currently happenings of the village. Helping the mothers through their duties were several injured or infirm males who were either too weak to perform the 'mans' work or currently too injured to work. Among the villagers it was expected that every member of the village be able to fulfil 'essential' roles no matter the position of the individual. This meant that even the workers in charge of the water system were expected to know how to repair clothes and care for children. The only exception where the warrior clans whose role required them to dedicate every single moment to training meaning that Logan and Victor had only been told how to take care of themselves.

Though Cindral did help expand their education. In the village there was no gender restriction in roles but men were expected to put their stronger bodies towards the more manual roles of the village and could find themselves socially isolated if they refused to do their 'duty' while women's only real restriction was if she could keep up with her co-workers she could work the job. This attitude change occurred in the earlier days of the village when the first members where dying of thirst, starvation and grimm and every person was called upon to ensure survival. Turns out that when you're less than one water breakdown from dying of thirst things like sexism quickly get dropped. Until recently the village had never had the security to afford wasteful attitudes, as such any person male or female with talent in an industry was quickly made of use.

Though most women were allowed to choose supporting roles which give them time for their children this was also considered essential, since the children had to be raised in the best possible environment to ensure their usefulness to the village.

This was why the women round the well and preforming other duties (several of whom didn't even have children), were tasked with looking after the younger generations with the help of some of the elders who guided them through stressful situations. Though they mostly just sat back and watched with happy smiles, reminiscing to their own time in the role.

This atmosphere of fun and comradery vanished so suddenly that Logan could almost feel the temperature drop when they noticed the young Faunus standing watching them. Up until that moment Logan had been enjoying the sight but he quickly grasped hold of his emotions to stop them from seeing how much it hurt for such a happy scene to end just because of his presence. Several younger children actually hid behind their elders, almost trembling in fear while others (mostly brash boys) seemed to take a stance prepared to defend their mothers and care takers from who they perceived as a monster. Barely stifling a sigh Logan walked past grasping a bucket from a nearby pile approaching the well even as the small crowd of children quickly separated to allow him access. No more laughter sounded from the crowd of children as Logan filled the bucket and quickly left. Refusing to let them see his pain.

Logan walked back down the street towards the food hall. If anyone would dare to ask, his foray into a deserted alleyway was for a piss, not to cry. Not at all.

"Logan" A as of now unfamiliar voice stated happily causing Logan to quickly turn barely taking the time to collect himself.

"Marie, how you doing?" Suddenly Logan was all smiles as he looked at the young rabbit Faunus standing before him. Marie had the currently singular title as the only person in the village outside of his family who treated him with kindness. She had met Logan when he was 6 and had out of curiosity decided to spend some time following him to find out 'what a monster did in his spare time' her intentions were entirely innocent as she truly didn't understand the difference between monsters and people and simply wanted to discover what made him tick. She was quite put out when she discovered that other than combat training Logan was the same as any other 6 year old boy. Just with less play time and no friends. So deciding that she didn't like him not having friends she declared herself his first friend.

Thankfully she had two thing going for her that saved her from the fallout of being associated with Logan. She was beautiful even as a child with sparkling expressive blue eyes, waist length blond hair that glowed in the sun and a healthy tan even if she was too young to be considered anything other than a kid she was already considered on the of the prettiest girls in the village. That saved her popularity among the other children who were easily influenced by simple things like appearance. Her position among the adults was spared because her father was the best electricity works upkeep and design expert, which had allowed the village to have actual working street lamps despite having no access to industrial level machinery and industry.

She showed signs of following her father's footsteps making her too valuable to isolate for simply hanging out with Logan. This didn't mean that she didn't catch some flak from individuals in the village especially from other girls who were jealous of her looks and abilities and were all too happy to attempt to use her connection to Logan to hurt her.

Despite this she always treated Logan as a friend and for that she had Logan's complete loyalty as a friend. If Logan was more truthful he would also admit that he had a massive crush on her but as is he was too immature to even be fully aware of such things.

"I'm doing great! Just getting some new produce from the market. The tomato crops came in again so I'm going to get some and make pasta for daddy tonight."

Marie exclaimed happily bouncing over to her friend's unoccupied side and clasping his arm in a hug as they walked along. This was another reason for her popularity, she was genuinely upbeat and nice.

"Hmm. I'm just getting water for the kitchen, favour for Cindral" Logan smiled sheepishly at his friend desperately trying to ignore the sensations from his clasped arm as they brought feelings that he honestly didn't understand.

The two continued to walk in comfortable silence simply enjoying each other's presence, before it was interrupted by a spiteful sound coming from the right.

"Well if that isn't cute" Snarled an older blond haired girl strutting over with a demeaning sneer at the two friends.

"Marie and the beast. Wonder what terrifying children will come out of that." Sarcastically smirked a brunet as the older female group of 6 approached the two all of them maliciously giggling at the two children's expense. These girls were what Aura called wasters. Talentless girls who focused on good looks and relationships over personal talent and ability. Aura always told Logan to avoid them since they would make a living on stealing boys hearts and using that to steal their money/assets. Worst thing was it worked.

Each of them put a lot of effort into appearing as beautiful as they could every day as such they found Marie's natural good looks to be extremely frustrating, combine that with a jealousy of her talents as a electrician and the little gang made it a sport of trying to get a rise out of the girl.

Non off them would take it any further since her father could quite easily 'slip' and cut the power from their houses for a month so they contented themselves with bad spirited teasing and insults. The fact that these insults flew over Logan's currently Ignorant head but clearly effected the more in the know Marie caused them no end of amusement comparing Logan's confused stare with Marie's Blushing countenance.

"haha, so tell me Mar. What's it like having a animal like him to hold on to." Sneered the blond leader obviously enjoying Marie's embarrisment.

Of course just because he didn't understand didn't mean Logan couldn't see that Marie was uncomfortable or that he was being insulted so blatently. And that pissed him off.

"Oi back off!" Snarled the boy preparing to drop the bucket and lash out if these bitches tried anything. Only to be stopped dead when one of then gently grasped his face and examined him closely.

"You know, maybe little Marie's got the right idea. Your actually pretty cute… For a monster at least" At first speaking sweetly at first before changing her tone at the end.

Logan got back to his senses and shook his head out of her grasp and with a growl powered through the small group pulling Marie with him growling at any of the girls who attempted to reach out to stop them making them jerk back with mocking squeals, only making him angrier.

He quickly managed to push through and continued on refusing to stop for fear of killing the 6. Their laughter faded away as the two moved on before Logan felt a tugging sensation of his arm as Marie pulled free. He quickly turned afraid that he had done something wrong only to be surprised by the happy smile on her face.

"Sorry Jimmy. But I have to get to the market, thanks though. For dealing with them." She smiled gratefully all traces of embarrassment leaving her face.

Logan was confused but responded quickly "Um… sure but, do they, well…. Bother you often?" Logan cautiously questioned truly not understanding what was going on or why Marie was so affected by what those girls were saying. It all flew over Logan's head to be honest but he had to admit that when the older girl had grabbed his face he had felt… Something strange, new.

Marie shook her head smiling at him before stating firmly.

"No they only came over because they saw an opportunity to embarrass me in front of you. But… um…. you really should talk to your grandfather about… The birds and the bee's?" Suddenly appearing unsure Marie looked at Logan's face searching for any hint of recognition only to find none. Only a surprisingly cute look of confusion, ears tilted and everything.

"Yea ask him about that soon ok." Despite his iron clad control Marie was very familiar with Logan after hanging out with him for 4 years and the 12 year old easily recognised that his reaction to her hug and the wasters touch was starting to change and that he was confused.

She knew better to try and explain especially since she didn't have all the details herself but knew that Aura would keep Logan straight. After all the elder had been a man for almost two lifetimes so he surely knew how to handle this. Speaking of which.

"Hello master Aura" Once again smiling cheerily at the sudden arrival of the elder who had appeared behind Logan with little noise, though considering his lack of reaction Logan most likely knew he was there.

"Hello little Marie" Smiled the old warrior finding the girls tolerance a breath of fresh air.

"How are you doing today?" He questioned bowing slightly making sure to observe the proper curtesy when talking to a female, hoping Logan would pick up on it and start to learn early.

"I'm doing very well but I really do have to make it to the market soooo." Quickly turning towards Logan she hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek causing the boy to freeze as a sudden rush of warm feelings flowed through him. With a wave towards the elder she ran of shouting goodbye as she navigated the crowds of villagers which were beginning to appear on the once deserted road leaving a still frozen Logan and an Aura feeling a mix of annoyance and humour at the situation.

Deciding to get this out of the way as quickly as possible so that his world could return to making sense Logan quickly turned towards his grandfather.

"Grandpa what the birds and the bee's?" Questioned the confused child only to be further confused as his grandfather's head slammed into his palm before he responded.

"I'll tell you tonight. Over some beer."

"Huh!?"

 **Authors note: Ok this is the complete chapter 4 the training scene is going to be first thing next chapter so that'll be fun to write. Also if you guys want to see any news from me check the reviews or the other AU since for now that's the only way I know how to give general messages.**

 **In addition some explanations. All of this chapter has been edited with changes throughout which make the story flow better and make more sense. The inclusion of Marie as a character was created to show that despite their racial hatred and ignorance the people of the village are just people. People can be either extremely smart or extremely dumb depending on the circumstances and on occasion you get people like Marie who will go against the tide. Though these people can only make a difference if they have the neccassary resources to protect themselves from retaliation since going against the tide isn't popular unless people are unhappy. As for the negativity the villagers feel towards Logan attracting grimm you'll learn about how that's dealt with in the upcoming chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Beast Brothers of Remnant**

 **Chapter 5**

 **AU: Hi guy's sorry for the wait been busy. This chapter is going to have some more action for yours and a explanation of Victor's semblance. It will also explain how Logan and Aura deal with the villager's negative outlook on them in concern to grimm. Also just for another reminder anyone looking for story ideas can borrow any listed in my profile page. I've got over 10 story ideas and I'm going to keep putting more on as I go. I'd appreciate if you send me a message so I'll be able to follow the story since most of them are stories that I would like to read myself. Otherwise enjoy this chapter and ill message at the end.**

The Beast Brothers of Remnant

The sun was resting at the crest of its daily arc as the two warriors left the village, Logan still carrying the bucket of water.

"Sure auntie Cindral won't need this?" Muttered a distracted Logan who even now was attempting to straighten his thoughts after the interactions with his only friend and the discussion apparently coming up tonight, that was supposedly so awful that he would be allowed to drink beer for the first time. Something that Aura had been unusually strict about till this moment.

"Yea she just wanted to send you out for a bit. Luckily the water in the house is running low so till it rains that bucket will have to do." Aura's bluntness was because of his current attempts to psyche himself up for the upcoming embarrassment and awkwardness, Cindral had handled Victor's education in this regard which did not go over well. Poor boy couldn't meet her eyes for months afterwards. Even Logan noticed. So this time it's his job, and he was not looking forward to it.

'One thing at a time still got a spar and a hunt before that, the familiarity will settle him down but we'll need to spar first instead of afterwards. He's too distracted to be fighting grimm, cant mess with those monsters on half a mind.' Pondered Old Aura as he observed Logan's distracted state. 'Best shake him out of it now'

"Yo lad we'll be changing up our routine today, Gonna spar at full strength show me what you got, then we go hunting for the horde." Aura casually stated his intentions causing Logan to do a double take before smirking at his grandfather.

"Sure that's a good idea old man. I might beat you this time." Logan smirked at his teacher even as they both chuckled good naturedly at their banter.

"That'll be the day kid." Muttered Aura as his laughter trailed of in favour of rolling his shoulders and moving his limbs to limber up for the fight ahead. Next to him Logan did the same, their similar if completely different sized builds flexing against their clothes as they prepared for a bout. It was at these moments that their nature as warriors was at its most transparent. When blood pumped through their body and brought their muscles to readiness, their bodies almost seemed to harden to marble as their aura flowed faster and more agitated not manifesting but openly strengthening their bodies beyond the limits of ordinary people. The only time that their nature was clearer was in the midst of a bout when they moved like blurs and made shockwaves with their impacts. Many civilian that observed the spiritual hunters of both Human and Faunus civilisation where shocked stiff as people that looked just like them, some that they even knew personally seemed to transform to something more than human. Though some said that they were less, these detractors where thankfully in the minority in the wider world. Not so in the village but that's life.

The two came to a clearing not dissimilar to the one they had fought the Ursa Major in this morning. Though this one had a pond sitting on its edge and several ferns surrounding that. Logan calmly listed them under potential cover/hiding spot. Though it would be too obvious to go there first in a bout against Aura he would have to keep his options open and unpredictable, he couldn't out fight his ancient master so he would have to beat him with cunning and sheer guile if he hoped to claim his first victory today. As he had been taught his only thoughts towards defeat was how to prevent it even if he stood no chance he would fight to win, otherwise there was no point.

They stopped in the centre of the clearing both feeling ready for their bout Aura calmly confident in his superior skill and experience while Logan was flicking his mind across a variety of methods to defeat the almost unassailable fortress that was his Grandfather.

"Ready lad?" Murmured Aura as he pulled his axe from its holder on his back. His white aura flashing once before he crouched down into a ready position his hands resting at both the middle and top of his axe to allow for greater control/defence.

"Always old man" Grunted Logan as he crouched even lower. His trench knives were held in a stance reminiscent of many hand to hand martial art stances, with one located at the centre of his chest while another pointed out knuckles facing his grandfather both knives held down in the icepick grip. His legs were bent and ready to spring him in any direction and his hair was beginning to perk up as his ears strained for any audio tells that his grandfather may give off, physically his small size and hearing where his only real advantage to his teachers speed, strength and reflexes. Though Aura would tone it down for his student he would make sure to push him to just below his limit and keep him there for as long as possible. Pushing past your limit was for strength training and life or death scenarios.

This method pushed Logan's stamina and taught him to fight a stronger opponent on the back foot and create the opportunities that would allow him to defeat his superiors by taking advantage of their arrogance and self-assurance. Since most of the sentient threats to the village were bandits arrogance and self-assurance in the face of an 11 year old boy was basically guaranteed. Doing it after a hunt pushed Logan even further but today Logan would be able to truly push himself. Though Aura would push him harder since he had no exhaustion to take note of.

The clearing seemed to go quiet as the two warriors stood in silence watching each other like their animalistic counter parts would. Then the silence was broken as Logan's impatience got the better of him and he launched himself at his grandfather clearing the 20 feet distance in three running steps before clashing his forward blade against Aura's axe handle attempting to slide it down onto his fingers to cause some damage. Only for his grandfather to switch his hand to above Logan's knife blade faster than he could change his blade direction before using his knew leverage to push the axe head down towards Logan's head allowing the forward knife to slide harmlessly towards the earth, thankfully Logan kept control of his weapon and as he returned it to his stance he brought his backward right handed blade to collide with the side of Aura's axe pushing it down and past his body.

Before he attempted to quick uppercut with his returned forward blade forcing Aura to lean out of the way before he brought his hand back to their original positions on his axe handle before striking out with his axe's bottom nearly striking Logan's jaw as he slide out of the way kicking his grandfather's leg as he moved past in a diving roll to gain distance. The kick did nothing but Logan knew better than to pass up free damage against a superior's aura. As his grandfather said.

" _If you can't risk hitting them hard then hit them softly a dozen times till it adds up, then take advantage and smash them with an attack they won't expect._ "

As he cartwheeled back into his stance Aura shifted his footing till the faced Logan before he seemed to disappear, reappearing in front of Logan mid swing as his Grandson was forced to curl his body backwards to avoid the swipe leaning back almost perpendicular to his lower body. This manoeuvre spared him a direct hit from the axe but left him open to a kick to the lower back. Logan expected this and reinforced his aura in that area saving him from winding or damage but draining his aura by around a fifth. This was not a good start but Logan had a plan, a trump card he had been saving for months now. As he flew through the air from the blow he spun in mid-air to land on his feet before shifting into a square crouched stance holding both blades against his thighs seemingly preparing to stop an attack in any direction.

'What's he up to' Aura thought cautiously before deciding to spring the obvious trap and see what his grandson had up his sleeve. That stance was only good for countering attacks from the front or sides but had no defence against attacks from the back. So Aura decided to remind his student of this and blurred behind him faster than he could perceive. He lashed out with his axe watching as Logan squatted down under the strike ears twitching as they responded to the slight whistle of the blade passing through the air.

'Clever must have closed his eyes the moment I moved' pondered Aura before he lashed out with a straight kick watching as Logan darted forward in a mid-air cartwheel dashing just out of range even as he turned towards his opponent in mid-air. Logan barely had any time to prepare for the downward axe strike which his master followed up with forcing the boy to take a cross guard with both knives to have enough strength to block the blow. Said blow nearly brought Logan down as he struggled to stop it with his entire body strength behind his arms, Aura raising an eyebrow wondering why Logan would take such a risky and almost pointless move, before he saw Logan's smirk.

'Oh shit' the thought passed through Aura's head as Logan opened his mouth the tell-tale glow of aura enhancement surrounding his chest and lungs before he unleashed an unholy scream directly at his Grandfathers ears.

This ability was one Logan had developed while experimenting in aura enhancement, partially in revenge against Sabertooth who was constantly showing off his shadow semblance (Currently unnamed) when he first unlocked it 3 years ago. By enhancing his lungs and diaphragm he was able to unleash a compressed burst of sound like an expanding cone of sound which could deafen and daze his enemies.

He had kept it hidden from Aura for this very moment as a trump card in the hope of finally winning against the old man. The ability had disadvantages though, he couldn't speak for 5 to 10 minutes after it and it left him breathless for 3 min's at least. It also consumed roughly half his aura in one burst making him drowsy when he used it. However even with the sudden exhaustion and breathlessness that he was experiencing Logan wasn't going to let this chance go by.

As for Aura he found himself suddenly deaf and dizzy with a ringing sound echoing in his ears, In addition his loss of hearing unbalanced him and left him stumbling back. He forced his eyes open to see Logan rearing his metal covered fists preparing to strike his Master full force. Aura immediately knew that his body wouldn't be able to guard fast enough to stop this attack. However he felt know fear or frustration.

Instead he felt pride and exasperation.

'Clever brat…. Well if you're going to pull out a surprise trump card I'll follow suite.'

With this thought Aura sent a pulse of tension throughout his body making every muscle in his body from his forearms even his heart tense up, before a burst of a long unused but familiar power rushed from his body.

To Logan's eyes his grandfather's body seemed to flash white before a spectral figure lashed out at him.

'Oh shit'

His thoughts mirroring his masters, the still unformed spectre seemed to pass through his aura before passing through his body as well. Despite the incorporeal nature of the impact Logan was sent flying backwards his aura flickering seeming to short circuit even as the ground rushed up to meet him. As darkness flowed across his consciousness his final thoughts echoed out.

'Fucking OP semblance'

 **End of the original unfinished chapter everything after this point is new.**

The next time Logan awoke he found himself suffering what could charitably be called a headache but was further towards a migraine.

"Shit" Groaned the young warrior as he forced himself to sit up and take in his surroundings. He quickly noticed the fire that he was lying next too primarily because it burned a hot spike into his eyes. After blinking the pain away and letting his night vision adjust he took in the only other thing present in the clearing.

"Sup kid" The nonchalance of the statement was almost as infuriating at his smug smile.

"Laugh it up old man. I had you that time." Grunted Logan as he finished sitting up and moved closer to the fire. A quick glance to the sky peering through the tree leaves confirmed that it was around 4 to 5 in the afternoon. They would need to hunt soon.

"But you still lost." Blankly stated Aura as he shifted on the log that he currently sat, "Explain" His demand was met with silence at first before Logan shifted his position to rest cross legged almost touching the flames. He looked quite straining to Aura's eyes. With his usually solid brown eyes flaring up into a burning hazel from the light of the fire showing his Faunus heritage clearer than ever.

"You used your semblance to stop me from getting you." Murmured Logan as he searched for any alternative meaning in Aura's question only to come up blank. There was no real argument Aura simply blasted Logan in the face with his semblance the moment he got a shoe in towards winning.

"Exactly. You're at the level that you can push me when I'm not going full throttle that's around trainee hunter level. You're strong enough now that you could give any bandits a run for their trouble." He gave a proud smile towards his ward before sobering his features.

"But you have to keep in mind that anyone who's worth fighting in this world has a semblance. So you need to be able to fight at that level while keeping something back to deal with their unique little power. Doesn't change the fact that you've solidly surpassed your brother. So head up, you're advancing faster than anyone that I've ever met. I think you'll be at full hunter level at around 15. Maybe sooner if your semblance is anything near as useful as your brothers."

At this Logan's head perked up a little. Before he looked Aura straight in the eye.

"Seems that our family has a knack for overpowered semblances." He finished the sentence with a smirk which Aura Mimicked.

"God damn right. Long history of powerful semblances going back over 5 generations. Hell they seem to keep on getting better every generation your mother could increase her force in proportion to the amount of aura she sacrificed. She was a terror when she started swinging that hammer of hers. And your dad could straight up neutralise any opposing force that he came into contact with so he would just run over anything that got in his way, made him invincible when he started a charge with his gauntlets could literally walk through walls by neutralising the opposing force that stops solid things from moving, kept making holes in the walls when he first got his semblance." His face had shifted to a fond annoyance that could almost fool Logan into thinking that these things happened yesterday.

"And then Victor got shadow powers. Even I would struggle to take him down at night. Or sundown." Aura's recollections incited fascination in Logan who always longed to hear more about his parents. Though his pride wouldn't allow him to beg like he wanted to that didn't stop him from asking.

"Got any stories. Of ma and da I mean." His attempt at being casual was a failure. As always he was transparent to his grandfather. But Aura didn't mention it and other then a glance he did as he was asked without any reaction.

"Well there was the first time they met. As you know your dad was 2 years older than your ma and a lazy brat for the majority of his childhood. Plenty of talent but that just let him coast through his training with little effort. Your mother was completely different she came from the deer clan (the hunters) and enlisted in the warriors at 6 making her a new blood. From the start she was a hard worker, pushed herself to the limit much like you and victor have all these years. Anyways your mum was 15 I think and a bit cocky back then. 'Ha' Not that she didn't have any reason for it. She was the strongest of the new bloods that joined us in over 40 years. Best in her age group as-well" He smile fondly remembering the short little girl who once send a full scale hunter to the other side of the village with a punch. (Jian learned damn quickly to stop offering a free hit to the young warriors during spars after that flight).

"So she started to boast as kids do. But eventually she ended up challenging your father, who at the time, was two years ahead of her. All because of a dare that her loud mouth got her into." Aura couldn't help but chuckle as he pictured her indignant and embarrassed face when his youngest (and last) son turned her down the first time. Logan also chuckled mostly out of delight for finding out more about his mother the parent he knew the least.

"After nearly a month of bugging the poor boy he accepted. The entire clan showed up to watch, some even betted on the winner. Funny thing is when you've got a person who generates force for a semblance and a person who neutralises force you end up in a stalemate. The two of them had to brawl it out for hours to wear each other down, hammer and gauntlet pure skill. One of the best fights I've ever seen from teens, though they weren't at your level lad they were damn exceptional for their age." Aura smirked proudly at Logan as he blushed slightly unsure how to deal with that praise.

"Thanks grandpa." Murmured the boy as he forced himself to not fidget in happiness. 'Damn old man pulling crap like that out of nowhere' grumbled Logan in the safety of his mind.

Aura simply laughed at his reaction before continuing with his tale.

"So after 4 hours nonstop fighting they actually managed a double KO! Nobody could believe it." Aura smiled before leaning back and looking into the sky immersed with his memories. Then he continued even as he chuckled forcing him to push out his next words around his laughter.

"I laughed my ass off, it served that lazy little shit right. Seriously getting a draw from a fighter two years younger than you, and a new blood who had only been training 9 years to his 13. The shame! 'Hahaha!'" Auras boisterous laughter drowned out Logan's slightly embarrassed chuckle at his dad's expense. He stopped laughing long enough and quickly sobered up. Continuing the story with a more serious face.

"To be fair for your dad he was holding back early on and got hurt for it. Because she was younger see. Anyways when they woke up they were legends in their age group. It was on hell of a fight. It also managed to light a fire up under your dad's ass. Getting taken down by a 15 year old was enough to finally get him to take being a warrior seriously." Aura smirked at his grandson in response to his amused look.

"Turns out all it takes to get a lazy boy of his ass is a beating from a girl. Any way he got his shit together and within 3 years of training he was the strongest fighter in the clan barring a few old soldiers like myself. Your mum didn't take well to that and pushed herself even harder to take the title from him. Soon they were one and two in the ranks constantly sparring and shifting ranks back and forth at the drop of a hat. They also got sent out on the most patrols and extermination missions out of any one, usually together. After a few years of that they started to bond. Fighting together for years and saving each other's lives does that. At first they fought even more, then they started to calm down, then it was hanging out without fighting, and then they started looking for excuses to spend time together. By then they were all but official and only they didn't know it, usual oblivious shit. They were married by 23 and had Victor two years later." Aura's smile turned reserved a more bitter sweet tinge to his memories. Logan likewise had turned silent though his was more out of respect for his grandfather's silent mourning.

"Sorry kid only meant to tell you about the fight, got carried away." Aura appeared embarrassed.

"Don't be I'd listen to that any day." Logan gave his grandfather a sincere smile and pretended to not notice the tear that the old man wiped away.

Aura gently exhaled before he picked up his axe standing up firmly as Logan did the same reaching for his knives.

"You ready" Muttered Aura his face serious and cold staring at his Grandson.

"Yea" Murmured Logan his face equally as cold.

Before they turned away from the fire and looked into the hoard of red eyes staring from the shadows.

The hunt had begun.

 **AU: That's this chapter done big fight scene next chapter. Hope you guys enjoy. Also sorry for the wait and** **though it wont happen** **if I drop this story I have enough common decency to tell you guys.**

 **Also PS could somebody tell me if you guys get a notification when I edit a chapter or does it only show you when I first upload it. If so any suggestions. Also is there a method to attach messages to my stories other than searching up my own story and commenting on it. It seems that there should be a easier way than that. Anyways enjoy the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Beast Brothers Of Remnant**

 **Chapter 6**

 **AU: Hi this is the first part of chapter 6 hope you guys enjoy and the update for this chapter will be out soon with the rest following. Would appreciate any comments to help improve my writing methods this is my first story after all. However I should say that the story is already planned at least for the first book so any suggestions though they will be read and taken into consideration may not make it into the book. Also for any fellow writers I've got my story ideas for a variety of AU's and Crossovers on my profile page. Once again enjoy.**

… **.**

The sounds of battle echoed through the darkness of the forest. Clashes of steel on Grimm plate, echoing cracks of impacts that no mortal body could withstand and the resounding thuds of bodies hitting the floor.

This was the music of war and conflict.

And Logan was at home.

He ducked under the swipe of a Beowulf's claws before rising into a knee strike into its chest, a flash of steel as he slotted his right dagger under its chin and into its skull. Using the falling body as a spring board he lunged over the horde of Grimm, many red eyes looking up at him as he flew by. He impacted with a Ursa standing upright, who stared in bewilderment till his two knives found purchase in its eyes extinguishing its blood red glow. Logan quickly moved on springing once again through the air, this time into the middle of a Beowulf pack, all of wolfs turned to face him snarling and lunging in unison.

Logan watched in a crouched position as they approached, claws and fangs and all the danger they represented to him far from his mind. He reached to that power deep inside and called it forth into his body. It listened branching through his system like lightning. For an instant the world stopped. Then he **moved**.

His blades tracked red light as they traced through the air like an artist's brush on the pencil. His body seemed to form after images as he moved, his knives gliding through the soft venerable flesh of the Grimm. The red lines seemed to move out passing through the Grimm before dissipating into the air behind them. A moment of stillness. Then they fell apart.

Logan stood in place panting for a moment, before dodging to the side avoiding a spinning saw of death and tusks. His his left knife lashing across the Razorback's (Pig/boar Grimm) neck slicing deep into flesh, he followed its circular motion from its spinning wheel charge, viciously tearing the blade through its soft under belly and rump before exiting in a flurry of black dissipating Grimm blood. Leaving another disembowelled Grimm lying on the forest floor.

Logan lashed out again a red glow once again covering his blades as he spun like a top through an advancing group of 6 Beowulf's leaving their torn bodies falling to the floor as he ended his spin landing him next to his Teacher standing behind him and entering a back to back stance as Aura snapped a Beowulf's neck with one hand wrapped around its throat his other hand removing his axe from another's split skull plate.

Both entered ready stances. Almost three quarters of the horde had been slain, (most in the opening seconds when Aura had gone to town on the grouped up monsters) only 20 left to kill.

The remaining Grimm stood nervously observing their opponents. Limited intelligence granting them caution enough to pause, but not enough to retreat. Logan and Aura took the respite as an opportunity to collect their breath.

"Having fun brat." Grunted Aura his face set in a stoic visage, making his harsh scar covered features appear almost inhuman. Like stone warped and carved by time.

"Damn right! 'pant' This aura sharing, thing you do is great. 'Pant' I can actually enjoy the fight for once! 'pant' Why, aren't you?" In contrast Logan's face was eager and ironically childish even as he panted in exertion. He turned his head only slightly, keeping one eye on the encroaching Grimm.

The technique he was referring to was one of Aura's specialities. He could create an Aura shell around others to provide the equivalent of a full blown aura shield. This allowed Logan to fight as if he had a fully matured aura that could block damage instead of his childish equivalent. This was one of the many reasons he earned the name Aegis. Of course like all extremely useful things it had limits and flaws.

They had to be within a certain distance of one another and keep within sight. Which is why Aura didn't use it unless they had a horde like this to deal with. In the clearing there was a clear boundary for Logan to stay in. If Logan even moved 30 feet away the shell would dissipate which would waste all the energy that Aura put into it. Aura also had to keep it from dissipating forcing him to glance repeatedly at Logan to restructure the shell, which was what necessitated a line of sight. Anyways.

"Try doing this for a hundred years then you can talk!" Snarled Aura breaking from Logan and rushing the densest group of 6 all of his aggression aimed at them.

"Well that's six down" Murmured Logan before spinning on his heel almost pirouetting away from an Ursa's strike to stand at its side. His left Blade cut its right leg behind the joint causing the Ursa to sag under its own weight. Unbalanced the beast fell sideways, conveniently falling on top of an over eager Beowulf which tried to strike Logan's back, only to be crushed under the weight. His left knife struck down into the skull of the Ursa, even as his second blade sliced in a vertical slash a blade of aura lancing out bisecting two pouncing Beowulf's in mid-air even as the boy returned both daggers into a guard position the bisected monsters falling past his sides.

"Ten le…. Oh" Logan's thought remained unsaid as he watched his grandfather smash another Ursa's skull underfoot surrounded by the destroyed corpses of 6 other beasts. The first group of 6 had already half dispersed, showing how fast they had died.

This left only three Grimm, two Beowulf's and funnily enough a Creep (Lisard four legged grimm with a horned nose and a large mouth. Cave Dwellers). (See RWBY Vol 3 opening.)

'Huh wonder what a Creep is doing here? Don't they prefer caves, never seen one in the forests'? Wondered Logan before he cleared his mind and rushed forward inciting the two Beowulf's to rush in return resulting in a very fast and definitive clash. Beowulf 1 came from Logan's left with a under arm swipe for his thigh and groin, expecting him to dodge right into his pouncing compatriots claws which were stretched out ready to pierce his body. Logan didn't oblige lashing out with a kick into its forearm that stopped the swing in its tracks Logan slammed both blades into the Grimm's chest even as its friend landed behind him. The second Grimm turned quickly in and attempt to take Logan's back only to have its leg swept out from under it by a now unarmed Logan who left his Knives sheaved in the first Beowulf's lungs. As number two Wulf fell Logan stood and raised his leg directly upwards till he could kiss his shin. Then with a red glow surrounding his foot, he swept it down like a guillotine.

Like a claw hammer his heel drove its way through the Grimm's skull, not only destroying its head but also leaving a small crater in the ground pushing the grass and leaf covered dirt deeper into the earth.

Suddenly the clearing was quiet. Except for Logan's pants and the gentle breeze sweeping through the trees.

Logan spent a moment panting in exhaustion before quickly snatching his blades from the corpse of the dissipating Grimm and turning back towards the Creep expecting a surprise attack when he guard seemed down.

Only to see it still standing were it was before, watching both of them.

Not moving, not snarling. Not even retreating.

Just watching.

Aura upon seeing this suddenly tensed up, standing completely still and narrowing his eyes in suspicion…..

Before he blurred forwards and grasped the Grimm by the neck lifting it up till its feet couldn't touch the ground. He peered at the beast in his hand observing it closely. Even as it now finally moved trying to scramble free its foreleg's claws only skidding off Aura's…. well aura. The white light easily fended the beast's attempts to harm its bearer before actually materialising in rope like strands to bind the creature. For almost 20 seconds Aura watched the beast. Logan stood in silence sensing the severity of the situation even if it escaped his understanding.

So he didn't comment on the oddness of this behaviour, instead only watching as his grandfather seemed to search the Grimm's eyes for something.

Whatever he was looking for he found it.

Aura's stoic visage if possible became even grimmer before he clenched his fist and crushed the beast's neck causing it to fall to the ground to dissipate like its brothers. He stood frozen eyes wide and some unidentifiable but incomprehensibly intense emotion flashed through his soul. His aura flickering to reflect this.

Logan shifted on the spot looking at his mentor in concern. He slowly shored up his bravery and approached his Grandfather. Stopping beside him he looked down at the dissipating black mist, a familiar sight which had brought a sense of victory to him throughout his life. Now it seemed almost sinister in its slow smoky movements as it was absorbed into the ground and air.

"What the hell was that?" Suddenly breaking the silence felt wrong to Logan but there was no real way to address the issue other than this.

Silence followed for several seconds, Logan attentively awaiting his answer.

"A scout" Grunted Aura his very voice seemly made out of gravel.

Logan's face went pale actual fear branding its mark upon his usually confident face. As they stood frozen, the last glimmer of the sun fell behind the hills. Shrouding their world in darkness.

Logan sat outside of the elder council meeting hall still trying to wrap his head around the new and terrifying information that had come of the most recent horde. A scout.

A scout meant only one thing. A full Grimm horde was in the area. And they were on the hunt.

An explanation was in order. A full horde happens when a legendary Grimm (which was a multi century to millennial old Grimm) appears. They were so old that not only were they one step below sentient in intelligence but could even command and control other Grimm. Thankfully this control was limited.

They couldn't keep a horde going from a distance. They had to be right in the middle of it to stop their weaker brethren from wandering off like soft minded toddlers. Which would cost a lot of time since it would have to collect every single one all over again. Enter scout Grimm.

Any Grimm could be made a scout. And other than some slight changes to their behaviour they wouldn't change much. A scout Grimm was used by such creatures to help find hidden settlements and weaknesses in said settlements. The farther away the legendary Grimm was the larger and stronger the Grimm that would be sent to scout. Something about intelligence allowing the scout to keep its orders in its mind for longer, though that was just a theory, no one knew how Grimm worked outside of what they could see. Hard to dissect something that turned to mist upon death.

With a Creep of that size being the first scout meant that the horde was around a month's travel away. Even then only because hordes were always slow when traveling to avoid fractures in the structure.

And since the Creep had seen both Logan and his grandfather that meant the horde had a location. Once it got closer the horde leader could send a swarm of small Nevermore's basically indistinguishable to actual ravens to scout. It wouldn't take long to locate the village from the air.

And then the whole horde was coming. Hundreds of Grimm at least.

Which was the reason for Logan currently sitting outside a meeting where a bunch of old men (one of them being Aura) were arguing about this shit. Basically Logan was stuck listing to politics at 3 o'clock in the morning. If his mind wasn't consumed with the current situation he would probably been asleep for the last 4 hours since this boring crap started.

The shouting got louder Aura's voice coming clearer as he silenced another voice with his sheer presence.

'Wonder who said something stupid… Or personal… Probably hog.' Logan's errant half formed thoughts were interrupted when Aura slammed the door open and stormed out his face a mask of rage stemmed only by his will to not let the news of the impending doom reach the other villagers. Safety and complacency bred cowardice after all. And fear was the last thing they needed right now.

"Arrogant shits!" Growled Aura continuing his fast march away from the cause of his frustrations. With how they had just blown off his concerns and refused every piece of advice he'd offered, he was one more word from turning the place into a new clearing.

Logan watched his grandfather march off before turning his head towards the building seeing the entire council arrayed before him. They looked down on him from their elevated seats with looks of disdain. Each bore a variety of animal features from horns to snouts to bushy wool like hair. All of them were of course herbivore Faunus and all of them hated Logan for his ears and predatory eyes.

The youngest was around 63 older 91, so they were even more entrenched in tradition than the majority of the villagers.

They also just so happened to be responsible for the majority of Logan's ostracism by spreading lies and old tales around the young parents about Faunus like him. They were also afraid of him and knew that he could kill them all and leave if he wanted. Despite this they seemed to think him a leashed beast and still found the bravery to look down on him.

All of that didn't change the fact that they had all contributed to the village, several of them having helped install essential pieces of the infrastructure like lights and water pipes leading to public wells.

And Logan despite his preference towards foul language had been taught the proper rules of respect and decency. So he showed them the full honours they were due for their significant contributions to his life.

A middle finger salute and a casual march away.

He could almost feel the indignation from the old farts warming his back as he wandered towards his grandfather quickly catching up just as his rant ended.

"Elder council! Fuck that! I was old when they were still in diapers! I swear on the trees if those stupid fucks get us all killed. I'll kill them again!" After his fervent (and slightly insane) rant Aura took several deep breaths to calm down. Before looking towards Logan. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"You know what this means." Aura's mutter got nothing other than a determined nod from his grandson.

"We'll have to accelerate your aura training. It gonna hurt. A lot." Aura stared at his grandson. In many ways his pride and joy with genuine regret. The sharing technique wasn't good enough for Logan to survive a hoard. And they would need to be mobile which the technique prevented.

There was no way around it but the fact that he would have to hurt his grandson tore at his soul. There was a difference to the aches and pains of hard work and progress to simply causing pain for pains sake no matter the reason. But, fact was that the only way to unlock an aura shield prematurely, was stress training involving torment. Forcing the body and soul to adapt to deal with the pain. Which would force his aura to flare up and begin the shielding process years early. Self-inflicted pain wouldn't work even a full aura shield wouldn't stop a warrior from punching himself in the face. Thankfully accidents with weapons were enough to set the shield off. Otherwise there would be more than a few hunter candidates with overcomplicated weapons sans head.

"It'll be fine old man. The Grimm aren't going to wait so neither should I." Logan made sure to keep his words and mannerisms firm despite his nerves.

He knew this would hurt his grandfather. Logan didn't want to add to the burden. They had reached the borders of the village passing the reach of the street lamps that the hog clan had installed just 3 years ago walking into the darkness with no hesitation thanks to their superior night vision.

Preparing to make the long trek back home.

The journey was quiet the weight of the situation weighing the two warriors down. Neither of them were in the mood to talk today. (Had the night really passed by so quickly?) It stayed this way till they got home to their shack. The old home's familiarity bolstered their spirits but still they remained silent. Simply entering, taking off their boots and heading to bed. When they awoke the training began.

The trees stirred in the mid-morning breeze. The sounds of bird song echoed through the forest and nearby animals waltzed through their lives.

'Crack' "Fuck!" And sounds of impacts on flesh and exclamations of anger and pain echoed through the woods ruining the once peaceful scene.

Logan stood in the clearing shirtless body covered in cuts and bruises as he faced down his grim faced grandfather wielding a thick branch with a frayed tip. Aura rushed forwards like a blur and Logan tried to dodge or at least defend only for his defences to be brushed aside as another lash from the branch landed across his shoulder leaving another mark and deepening the already existing bruise.

Clutching his shoulder and lunging back Logan drew up the will to shout.

"Ha! Call that a hit old man. Cindral could hit harder!" He finished with a mocking sneer only to be replaced with a wince of pain as another lash faster than he could react landed across his stomach and abs. Forcing him to jerk back.

This was the training routine that the two had performed for the last three days every morning since the horde discovery. Logan would stand in the clearing with his aura enhancement turned off completely (that took some getting used to, for all of day one and some of day two he kept turning it back on by accident) and Aura would lash him with a frayed stick that would act the part of a whip chasing him around the clearing. It was painful and for the exercise to work Logan couldn't let his aura heal his existing wounds healed or have either Aura or Cindral heal him. So the pain kept adding up.

It was working though. As the days went on Aura kept increasing the strength of his strikes to keep the stress on his aura. That first hit should have broken his shoulder. The second should have had him on the ground blessing it with his breakfast. But his aura was slowly getting into the habit of shielding him. Not enough but give it 2 or 3 more days of this and he would start losing Aura instead of getting hurt. For now though.

'Snap' "Argh! You grey old bastard!"

"Watch your Fucking language!" 'Crack' "Argh!"

Chapter 6 finished

 **AU: Sorry for the massive wait. Broke my computer got it fixed and returned a few days ago. Plans for next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7 Unfinished

**Beast Brothers Of Remnant**

 **Chapter 7**

 **AU: Sorry for the wait had some things going on. Im running some edits of the earlier chapters so ill only post around 500 words at first but I've finished the edited chapter 6. No change to story just better grammar and slight changes to explanations. Im planning to insert more Faunus traits in some people mentioned in the story since I feel I've neglected to do so. Other ways here's chapter 7**

… **.**

Two weeks after the start of resistance training

The forest sat tranquil and chaotic all at once. Deer gently feeding in clearings and drinking in streams. Wolves chasing them down and feeding on them. Birds flying through the trees. Wildcats stalking them and other small creatures as they rummaged for food. A constant cycle. With trees standing as silent witnesses to it all.

The forest was wild, free and tranquil. As it should be.

'CRACK!'

Till it wasn't.

Logan stood arm extended off a deer track in the forest. All of the animals quickly leaving the vicinity as the dead tree he had struck bear handed, landed in several pieces across the woods. His fist flared with blood red light before it quickly vanished, having prevented any damage to his body allowing him to strike full force without repercussion.

It had been two days since he fully unlocked his aura and Logan was still getting used to the sheer power contained in his body. Which was enhanced to a greater extent by his fully active aura -while also being protected from any drawback through shielding- allowing him to exert himself to the fullest potential of his body. The sensation of power was addictive especially to a child.

He had to admit if it wasn't for Aura kicking his ass just yesterday he would have gotten a big head pretty damn fast. As it was Logan was still getting used to the feeling of exerting himself without holding back, so naturally he took every opportunity to practice.

It was all for the training after all.

"Ha! See that old man?!"

Mostly for the training

Logan admired his handy work before running back to the forest path to walk in step with Aura. Who looked at him with what could only be described as exasperated fondness.

"Yea brat I saw it now brush yourself off. It's been two weeks since Cindral last saw you and I don't want her nagging me about cleanliness again." Aura stated brushing some wood flakes of his Grandsons shoulder. They had a week at most to prepare for the horde and this was their day out to spend with family and friends. To relax and regroup before putting their all into preparation.

"It'll be nice to see Auntie Cindral again." Murmured Logan trying to supress his happiness. Before a token thought caused an embarrassed flush to cover his cheeks.

Of course Aura noticed.

"OH Hoho. Seems Cindral isn't the only thing filling your thoughts. Gonne visit your friend." You could almost hear the old man's smirk.

Logan's flush spread across his face, diffusing the force of his response before it could be felt.

"Shut up, old bastard. You're the one who told me about… All that stuff." Logan's voice quickly fell from its initial yell to an embarrassed whisper. Aura glanced at him before putting a hand on his shoulder.

"It was time for you to know. Believe me you'll be grateful for the tips. And it almost makes up for how complicated it makes…. Everything involving them." Aura shivered slightly in an odd mix of fond love and fear. Remembering his own late wife always brought both emotions in mind. Hell he didn't even decide to marry her, or have a family. She did, dragging him along for the ride.

He was grateful to her but she still scared him even to this day.

Of course this reaction didn't bring any confidence to Logan. Who could only stare nervously ahead with a mad cocktail of conflicting thoughts and feelings flowing through his head?

He was way too young for this shit.

Cindral same as every day could be found in her domain keeping the food house in order and dealing with dozens of little problems that sprung up both as director of the village's food hall. Usually she wasn't bothered, it was part of the job after all. But some things… really got on her nerves.

"My soups cold!" The teenage girl cow Faunus' voice was completely ordinary in every way. To Cindral it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"For the last damn time your soup won't be hot if you leave it lying 30 minuet's to talk to your friends. Either go to the back of the que or toddle off." Growled the Irate cook as she glared at the girl. Who seeing her face quickly decided to run back to her gathering of friends before she pushed Cindral any further.

Cindral knew that they were just kids being stupid. Spoilt kids for sure but that was their parents fault more than theirs. But they bothered her both their attitude and their lifestyle pissed her off beyond belief.

They were all 'supposed' to have started working for the village but their parents had connections to the council of elders and several held elevated positions in the village. As a result they had enough lee way to get them a cushy job 'inspecting' the labourers. Which amounted to them standing around and gossiping while other kids their age got dirty in the mines or lumber mills.

'Honestly these last three generations of leaders are driving this village off a cliff' Cindral though tiredly before moving away from the complaints desk. That's right in a village comprising of little more than a thousand people had a…. Mother fucking complaints desk in the food house.

'It's like they want us to be inefficient. Unlike the kingdoms we can't afford it' Cindral began to move back towards the kitchens to keep an eye on the chefs mentally ranting as she went, which was noticed by her co-workers manning the serving stations who shot her worried and concerned looks which she waved off. She only traversed half the distance before her mental tirade was cut off by a familiar and very welcome distraction.

"Auntie Cindral!" She barely got time to turn around before a blur wrapped its arms around her and nuzzled her stomach affectionately.

"Jimmy! O I missed you boy." She quickly returned the embrace glancing at the approaching Aura who nodded towards her with a fond smile, deliberately ignoring the terrified glances from her customers who had definitely noticed the two warriors entering the hall. Aura looked smart in his suit. One that she hadn't seen for over 23 years. It was a simple black suit jacket and dress slacks (pants) along with a silver shirt and blood red tie, instead of dress shoes he wore smart boots which his trousers covered to the heel, the buckles and buttons on his attire were also silver.

Logan was also dressed smartly though far more casually in a blood red t-shirt which stretched across his unnaturally developed physique and black stained jeans. His boots were the same steel toed combat pair as always but had been polished to a shine and appeared to have new laces. Boots were hard to make and expensive so having a pair for fancy events when you would grow out of them in a few months' time was moronic when living on their budget. So Logan had one pair of multipurpose boots to use, he didn't see a reason to complain.

Both received looks of reserved admiration and confusion from the villagers, many of whom had never seen the two looking like anything more than forest dwelling hermits with sharp weapons. Weapons that were present of course. Logan wore his blades on his hip holsters while Aura carried his axe across his shoulder since a harness would ruin his jacket.

"Is there an occasion that you two have kept from me?" Cindral said jokingly though she couldn't help but feel slightly self-conscious in her work apron and simple brown dress. The closest thing she had to fancy on right now was her hair net. It was white and had a customised pattern of prancing jade green deer's on it and was tailored around her horns, but she had worn it in the kitchen for over 17 years leaving it faded and stained. So yeah she was really feeling underdressed in their company.

Aura gave her a sombre look before glancing at the villagers.

"Yep" Such a simple response had never put so much ice in her soul before.

After that Cindral had sent the two into her office and quickly set the kitchen into something that resembled orderly. It would hopefully allow her an hour or two the listen to her brother before she inevitable had to get to work.

She walked into her office glancing at her little family as Logan gratefully drank the grape juice she kept just for him. Aura left his untouched most likely awaiting the more serious conversation that was to come where he would most likely need a drink.

She didn't sit as much as sink into her chair leaning back into it as she gazed lazily at her great nephew. A desperate attempt to restore her energy for the likely very tiring conversation to come. She turned her gaze back towards Logan with a gentle smile.

"I see you got full aura then." Cindral couldn't help but smile at her nephew's indignant reaction. Obviously he had hoped to play a surprise reveal, probably involving some mischief. It was cute, though she would spare the boys pride from that information.

Logan just barely kept his tongue in check. His aunt would pinch his ears bloody for swearing aura or no.

"Come on auntie I was going to surprise you." Mumbling in dejection Logan felt an unwilling smile come across his face no matter how hard he fought it. Cindral smiled back then turned towards Aura. Her smile slipped off at his still grim eyes, though his face looked relaxed she could see the tension trying to creep around his eyes. She turned back to Logan who had begun to flit his eyes between the two nervously.

"Jimmy could you go out for a little while. Have some fun in the village." Aura's words cut through the suddenly tense atmosphere causing Cindral to lock eyes with him again.

Logan stood with no words and a nod, leaving the office before Cindral could collect herself.

The two siblings sat in silence for nearly 20 seconds before Cindral stood up bustling towards her drink cabinet.

"Did you really have to send the boy away Aura, he clearly knows…" She attempted small talk while reaching towards the fruit juice glasses already in hand.

"A horde is coming." Aura's sentence seemed to still all the sounds from them and a village both creating an unearthly silence.

Cindral stood stock still for a long, long while before bypassing the fruit juice and grabbing the hard liquor hidden in the back of the cabinet too deep for Logan to reach.

She returned to her seat placing the glasses down with the bottle before uncorking the drink allowing a heady smell of malt whiskey to fill the small space.

When she tried to pour the stupid bottle wouldn't stop shaking almost spilling the drink before Aura took over. Cindrals eyes met his, her usually healthily flushed face pale and sickly, as she hungrily searched his face with her eyes.

She took strength from his unfaltering visage. Just like when she was young. She sat back and grasped her now full glass, upending it and drinking deeply with steady hands.

She resisted the urge to cough up the burning liquid drawing upon sheer experience before putting the empty glass on her desk.

Awaiting her refill impatiently her next sip was slower and more composed. She returned the glass and looked down bracing herself.

"Explain brother….. and leave nothing out."


End file.
